


【胜出】不要跟陌生人说话（05）

by Marionettemirrordeku



Category: mha
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionettemirrordeku/pseuds/Marionettemirrordeku





	【胜出】不要跟陌生人说话（05）

自从那夜后，爆豪每晚都会去找绿谷，到后来就干脆让那人搬进了自己的房间。

爆豪每次都很粗暴，比他的性格还要粗暴，像是故意用尽全身力气要弄痛绿谷一般。

绿谷出久会不会疼他不知道，因为那人每次在床上都会发出媚人的呻吟，他的全身会覆着诱人的粉红，眼角会微微泛红，绿色的瞳孔中弥漫着朦胧的水光诱惑的看着他。

他会在自己床上说很多很多令人脸红心跳的话语，会双腿缠绕着男人的后腰，双手紧紧的环绕着他的后背，让两人紧密贴合，然后在他的耳边像猫儿一般低低叫着“老公，哥哥，小胜。”

每每听到这些尾音轻轻上挑的娇媚低语，爆豪就会觉得自己的欲望来的更加的汹涌，他的动作也会更加的猛烈。

他无法察觉绿谷究竟承不承受的住，因为他再怎么过分绿谷都不会喊难受。

不过，每次结束之后，绿谷很爱问他很多问题，刚开始他都闭着嘴不回答，但是每当看到那失落的眼神，那本就暗淡的瞳孔更加黯然，他会心疼，渐渐的他会回答那人的每个问题。

看吧，今天绿谷出久又问了。

他问：

“小胜觉得我的眼睛漂亮吗？”

他回答：

“漂亮。”

他还问：

“那你喜欢吗？”

他盯着绿谷出久的猫眼石般的绿瞳许久许久，而后点了点头。

“喜欢。”

绿谷柔柔的笑了一下，随后双手抵在爆豪的胸口沉沉睡去。

爆豪盯着怀中绿发青年沉稳的睡颜久久无法睡去，他双手放在后脑勺上思考着。

他觉得自己越来越无法忍受绿谷出久不在自己身边，他想要他，想要独占他，甚至会妒忌以前碰过他的所有人。

但转过头来想想，如果绿谷出久没有被拐走，可能他们总有一天会变成平行线，再也不会相交。

只是单纯这么想着，他就无法忍受，他无法忍受废久不属于他的可能性，他突然庆幸废久遭遇了这一切。

虽然这样的想法很对不起在他怀中熟睡的人。

这是占有欲么？是喜欢么？亦或是——「爱」？

爆豪胜己愣住了，他低下头愣愣的看着趴在他胸口的绿谷出久的睡颜，伸出手来抚摸着他脸庞的轮廓，大拇指不停的在眼皮与雀斑之间摩擦着。

对呀，也许他是真的爱上了吧，但他不会说出口呢，因为他的自尊不允许。

在思考清楚的这一刻，他突然很想要绿谷出久，想要狠狠的占有他，更加切实的感受到这个人属于他。

于是他掀开被子，把本就赤裸着的绿谷压在了身下，丝毫不去考虑这人前一秒还在深眠中。

反正他不会拒绝自己任何过分的做法不是吗？

不会拒绝，也不会生气，甚至有时候还会用水润的大眼睛含情脉脉的看着他。

绿谷出久也是爱他的不是吗？

他可以从他的绿眸中看到爱意，转瞬即逝的爱意。

有时候爆豪会怀疑自己是否真的在绿谷的眼中看到对自己的爱意，但是这一刻他不想否认这份若有似无的爱意，他想绿谷出久怎么可能不爱他？

如果不爱他，怎么可能心甘情愿的留在他身边，被他占有，甚至一点儿也不提回家的事情呢？

所以废久是爱着自己的吧？


End file.
